


A Fish and an Alien

by germans



Series: Morticia wants to die [2]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Germany, He's also a gay bisexual, Human AU, Klaus is Bavarian, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Rated T for language, Roger is pan in both ways, These are my headcanons let them live, Work In Progress, germans, kloger was gross but they have potential, please, sfw, the Episode was nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germans/pseuds/germans
Summary: The summary is literally in the tags lol





	A Fish and an Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee

In Progress


End file.
